Treading Water
by AZSkyrider
Summary: Set in Neverland. Hook attempts to teach a Swan to swim, with interesting results.


_If the price of this moment means I'm going under,_

_Then darling, for you I'd gladly drown…_

_~L. J. Dennis  
_

* * *

Evening draped itself across the islands of Neverland, deepening the shadows and turning them almost sinister as the Jolly Roger rode calm and quiet on her tether. She was anchored in the bay of a small secluded island that Hook claimed was his secret haven during his years in Neverland. He had said that they would be safe for a night on shore here if they shielded their campfire and kept quiet, so the mismatched family had rowed quietly ashore without much complaint. Truth be told, it was a relief for everyone to spend just a few hours of rest on ground that wasn't constantly in motion.

While her family made quiet camp and prepared an evening meal, Emma had wandered apart from them, stepping cautiously through the jungle-like undergrowth that covered the small island. She kept her eyes sharp, peering into the early evening twilight with a little anxiety as she wandered farther into the green.

She was looking for Hook.

He'd asked her to come ashore and meet him a short distance from the beach, for reasons unexplained. But so far she hadn't found him and frankly, being out in the dense trees alone was beginning to make her very uneasy. He had claimed this island was as safe as her own home on a good day, but Emma had merely snorted at that, considering the things that had already happened in Storybrooke "on a good day". She couldn't help the shudder that went down her spine now as she looked up and saw a few stars appearing in the darkening sky, a sure sign that night was rapidly catching up to them.

Emma finally called out quietly, hoping that his answer would come quickly.

"Hook?"

There was a short silence and then a noise something like water that came from her left. She turned that way and called again.

"Hook? Come on, where are you?"

"Over here."

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and started moving toward the place where the soft splashing of water and his voice had come from.

Roughly pushing back a few more troublesome leaves, Emma stumbled out of the trees and into a small clearing downstream from where they'd been replenishing their stores of drinking water every day. The ground leveled out before her, the foliage thinning out to soft grass that made a green pathway to where the crystal clear stream of fresh water cascaded softly into a deep pool a few feet away. Strange luminescent lichens were growing all around the edges of the pool, casting a faint glow that softly illuminated the clearing against the rapidly deepening darkness of evening.

In the center of the pool stood Hook, bare-chested and standing waist-deep in the shimmering water. He had shed his heavy leather clothing and had waded out into the pond, his dark hair showing up starkly against the pale skin of his face and chest and his bright blue eyes sparkling in the soft light as they met hers from across the pool.

Emma blinked, taking in the scene with a raised eyebrow as she stepped forward slowly.

"What the hell is this supposed to be?"

"Swimming lessons," Hook announced, gesturing at the water with a slight tilt of his head.

Emma's eyebrows shot up and she studied him closely for any hint of humour. There was none. _Crap…_

"I already know how to swim," she said firmly, already hating where this was going.

The half-naked man in the pond rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated snort.

"Oh yes, you demonstrated that beautifully last night against the mermaids. You _do _remember almost drowning, don't you?"

Emma narrowed her eyes and spoke through gritted teeth, her irritation seeping into each syllable.

"I _know_ how to _swim_."

Hook sighed heavily, his expression mirroring the long-suffering tolerance that she'd seen on Mary Margaret's face as she'd dealt with the rebellion of students in her classes back in the cursed version of Storybrooke.

"Yes, lass, perhaps you do know how to swim in the calm fresh water and rather tame seas of your world, but it's obvious to me that _don't_ know how to swim against a magic-born current, nor do you know how best to defend yourself against the mermaids of this world. We can both agree on that point can't we?"

Emma suppressed an involuntary shudder as his words brought back the memory of last night; the feel of cold scaly hands wrapping around her legs and dragging her down into murky depths of the ocean still vivid in her mind.

She had fallen out of one of the Jolly Roger's small rowboats when it had been attacked by the fierce humanoid fish. Before she'd been able to come up for more than a short gasp of air, two of them had latched onto her legs and had begun to drag her under the surface. Truth be told, she would have drowned if it wasn't for a few lucky kicks and a well aimed sword thrust from Hook. The injured mermaids had released her long enough for Hook to grab her wrist and haul her back aboard the little boat.

Emma still couldn't say exactly what the mermaids looked like, but by the feel of their horribly rough and strong hands, she didn't want to know. Hook hadn't spoken much about the attack, but what she had gathered from his intense and angry gaze was that she'd been exceedingly lucky. And also that the matter was not entirely at rest. Obviously now was when he planned to revisit the subject, but swimming lessons had not at all been what Emma had expected.

She had opened her mouth to argue when her gaze dropped and found the pile of his carefully folded garments where he had left them on the bank of the pool. Her eyes narrowed as she mentally counted the items before she flicked her gaze back to where Hook was still patiently standing in the water.

She could of course see every inch of his exposed chest and muscled arms down to the point where they disappeared into the highly reflective water of the pool. The lichens and starlight created just enough brightness to illuminate the surface, but not much light filtered below. And _yet_…

Emma frowned as she let her gaze follow the lean lines of Hook's torso down to where it met the water, considering just how much of it was exposed to her eyes. Whatever he was wearing under the water, it certainly was slung low. In fact, it looked a hell of a lot like…

_What?!_

Emma's eyes flashed back to his face and she felt her mouth drop open.

"Wait… are you…? You're not…"

She glanced from the pile of clothes at her feet to the half-submerged Captain before her, stuttering over her words in shock.

"Oh my God, Hook… you're _naked?_ You're naked!"

Hook raised an eyebrow as she stumbled backward a few steps. His expression was half amused and half incredulous. As if the fact that he was standing naked in a pool of water a mere ten feet from her was some kind of normal occurrence in their time in Neverland. Which it wasn't.

Emma glared at him.

"You're naked… as in… no clothes…you're in there with no clothes on and you want me to get in there with you? You're _NAKED!"_

Hook's expression did not become as apologetic as she thought it should. Instead he chuckled. _The bastard…_

"Emma, I wear leather. That's hardly suitable attire for treading water."

Emma spluttered, heat rising in her cheeks.

"So what, you haven't heard of swim shorts? Boxers? Hell, I'd even prefer a damned Speedo to…" She trailed off, gesturing weakly with her hand at him.

His expression became even more irritatingly tolerant.

"I honestly have no idea what you're going on about, darling. I've neither heard of nor seen either of the… I assume articles of clothing, you just mentioned."

Emma snorted. "Yeah, well, let's get back to the fact that you want me to get in there with you _naked._"

Hook raised his eyebrows and gave her a deliberate once over with his eyes. "Well _you _getting in naked wasn't what I first had in mind, but if you insist I shan't stop you."

"That is _not_ what I meant and you know it, you bastard," Emma fairly growled back, her hands balling into fists at her sides.

In the water, Hook sighed, inwardly cursing himself. He could sense her patience with this conversation was rapidly slipping away, and so far it had not gone at all the way he had planned. He was completely serious when he said she needed to learn a few things about survival in the waters of this god-forsaken land, and if he didn't teach her now, there was no telling what would happen the next time they had to go ashore in the more treacherous regions of Neverland. He shook his head, all traces of the teasing flirtatious expression gone from his face. Instead he gazed at her with all the solemn sincerity he could muster.

"It's not what I meant either. Let me say this again, Emma. I may be a pirate, but I'm above all a gentleman."

"Oh yeah, right," she scoffed, still backing away. "And how do you figure trying to trick me into skinny dipping with you at night into that?"

"By choosing the time and place in which to do this very carefully."

Hook's eyes met hers and she was surprised by the seriousness in them as he continued.

"Look around you, Emma. Night's falling, the light dimming… It's nearly impossible to see below the surface of this pool at night, and these," He waved his hand at the lichens. "Make it even more difficult. That's why I brought us here, specifically. It was never my intention to take advantage of the situation. You have my word that the only thing I'll be focused on is teaching you to defend yourself at sea."

Emma's eyes darted around the clearing again, and she realized he was right. The surface of the pond was almost mirror-like in the near darkness, but still... She hesitated, crossing her arms and frowning at the half-submerged pirate in front of her.

"You honestly expect me to believe all of that? Really?"

He sighed again, almost wearily.

"Look Emma, we're here to find your son. It's my duty to keep you and your family safe, and help you to bring him home. Right now that and that alone is my first priority. And in order, apparently, to keep you safe from the curse of the mermaids, I find myself with the task of teaching you to defend yourself beneath the waves thrust upon me. Trust me when I say you'd be better off learning a few new strokes from a man who's waged battle in seawater before. But," Hook shrugged with mock carelessness. "If you decide you can fend them off on your own next time, so be it. The choice is yours, Emma. Go or stay, it matters not to me. Now, you tell me. Am I lying?"

Emma shifted uncomfortably under his intense gaze. Her 'super power' hadn't worked reliably on him since those first few moments climbing the damned beanstalk, and it unnerved her far more than she'd ever like to admit. The fact that he even trusted her to use it and use it reliably unnerved her even more, if she was honest. But as she studied him now, she could tell even without it that he was telling the truth. There wasn't a trace of insincerity in him now, none of the mocking challenge or false innocence that she'd occasionally seen in him since the day they first met in the Safe Haven. Instead, his face was a mask of grave sincerity. Seeing that expression on his face, she was beginning to really get a grasp on how close she'd come to death the night before, and it was starting to frighten her a bit.

Emma sighed and gave in.

"Ok… Ok, fine. But! We are gonna lay some ground rules about this right now, buddy."

She raised her fingers, counting off as she spoke.

"One; no touching. And I mean _absolutely no touching_ or trust me; you _will_ lose the other hand. Two; no innuendos, sly looks, crude remarks, or sarcastic smirks. Three; you keep your eyes on my face. If I catch you looking anywhere else for more than about five seconds, I'll happily break your jaw. Four, and this one is the most important so you better be paying attention; no one, and I mean _no one_ on that ship hears about this. Ever. Do I make myself clear?"

Hook made a mock bow in the water and grinned up at her.

"You have yourself an arrangement, Miss Swan. I promise not to offend your delicate sensibilities. But honestly, I'm sure I'll be too busy teaching you how not to drown to be taking notice of anything but your lack of grace underwater. "

"My sensibilities are anything but delicate, thank you very much. And don't think for a minute that I'm going to let that last insult slide."

"I never suggested you should."

Emma narrowed her eyes at him for a moment and then sighed, peeling off her gloves and coat. "Good. Fine. Now turn around."

Hook rolled his eyes but amiably obliged, turning his back to her as she began to strip off layers of clothing. He studied the patterned moss on the opposite bank for a moment before he let his eyes drift to the reflective water. He could see the reflection of Emma's pale figure as she carefully folded her things and placed them on the bank beside his own.

As she wasn't stripping entirely, he felt very little shame in peeking, at least for a moment. After all…_Pirate._ But, he had an agreement to honour, so Hook grinned to himself and averted his eyes, going back to his study of the opposite bank.

Emma stripped down to her underwear and a rather thin tank top, fumbling for a moment before she finally pulled it off and tossed it aside as well. It really would make no difference, since it was white and would be practically transparent once it got wet anyway. The bra and underwear would have to do. When she was moderately satisfied, she squared her shoulders and slowly made her way into the water.

She moved forward until she was about three feet from him and then she stopped, standing straight, the water coming to just a few inches below her bra line. She defiantly made no move to cover herself. _Let him put his so-called focus to the test, shall we?_

"Ok, I'm here. Now what?"

He turned around to face her, his eyes travelling slowly up from the water to deliberately settle on her face. Then he smiled and reached his left arm out for her to steady herself on as she moved deeper into the pool.

Emma stared at it.

"What the _hell _is that?"

Hook's face fell into a look of confusion and he froze in mid-stride.

"What's what, love?"

"THAT." Emma pointed at the dripping hook and leather harness still strapped to his arm from wrist to elbow.

Hook twisted his wrist around and glanced at the metal appendage with a somewhat annoyed look.

"Swan, be reasonable. I know you said no touching but I will always offer my hand to a lady when she's on treacherous footing. Since my touching your skin with my hand is out of the question, I assumed you couldn't possibly object to me offering my hook…"

Emma's no-bullshit glare made him cut off mid-sentence and lean back in confusion.

"That's not my point. My point is: What. Is _that_?" She jabbed a finger at his wrist.

Hook glanced down again, following the line of her slender digit to the black leather straps holding the hook's mechanism in place in his arm.

"That's leather," She growled. "So what, you can't manage to find something to wear underwater, but you can happily submerge your leather… strappy… _thing_ without it falling apart or getting ruined, is that it? Start talking or I start thinking about dishing out the retaliation part of our deal."

She waited as comprehension dawned on his face.

"Oh… that." He sighed, running a finger over one of the small silver buckles near his wrist that held the whole thing on. "Unlike the leather of my garments, lass, these straps are enchanted to withstand weather. Rain, frost, salt water, I've had to put it though a number of harsh elements in my time here. How else do you think it's lasted all these years?"

He raised his eyes and didn't miss the softened expression on her face as she eyed the leather device with interest. She leaned forward and poked the buckle tentatively with her finger as if she expected it to glow or shoot magical sparks. Hook was suddenly very entranced by her quiet inspection.

"Besides," He murmured without thinking, "Depending upon how well this goes, I might be required to use both hands in your education..."

The words slipped out before he could stop to consider them and just like that, the intimate moment was broken. Her eyes snapped up to meet his and she raised an eyebrow. Hook winced as he realized just exactly how that last phrase was unintentionally worded and he hastened to correct himself before their deal was officially broken.

"No innuendo implied, I assure you."

Emma narrowed her eyes at him and he stood repentant under her intense gaze, expecting her to throw a well-aimed punch intended to fulfill her promise to break his jaw. She merely stood there for a moment, letting him worry. Then without warning, she reached down and flung a sheet of water at the bare-chested pirate.

"Yeah right, you lying bastard."

The water nailed him right in the head, sending a stream of it over his dark hair and down across his face and chest. She was about to tell him their deal was off anyway because this was stupid, but the sight of him spluttering and covered in water with his partially-soaked hair falling down in his face was pretty damned amusing. She had to stop a snort of laughter from bubbling up at his annoyed and soaked expression as he wiped his face free of water and shot her a long-suffering look.

He watched her shake with laughter and then spoke first.

"Despite your accusations, Swan, I was entirely in earnest. Now if you're done playing your wicked games you reckless siren, you really do need a bit of training if you're to survive another petty squabble with a mermaid. So…" He pointedly held out his right hand this time and gave her a stern look. "Do you think we could manage to get on with this?"

She immediately sobered and took his hand, letting him lead her farther into the pool. He was still giving her those impatient school teacher looks and she honestly wasn't sure whether to be uncomfortable or amused at seeing them coming from a dripping wet Captain Hook. Emma settled for reluctantly accommodating as she let him take her hand.

He led her gently into deeper water until she could no longer comfortably touch the bottom. He remained where his feet could rest on the sand at the bottom of the pool, merely turning to pull her deeper in.

"Good. Now, you'll be treading water, and I'll be telling you what you're doing wrong."

He smirked at her as he abruptly let her go and crossed his arms across his chest, letting her sink so quickly that she had to begin kicking awkwardly to keep her head above water. She glared up at him but remained silent; trying to focus and follow everything he immediately began to tell her.

_Slow your kicks, preserve your energy, use your breathing to buoy you up, move with the water not directly against it, use as little movement as possible to gain momentum to turn, know how to place your punches and kicks so they will actually strike in the resistance of the water. Don't panic and don't wear yourself out too quickly or the tide alone will pull you under. _

For an hour she dutifully treaded water while he taught her everything from how to swim stronger and conserve energy in the powerful waves of the ocean to how to fight back effectively in the sluggish weight of water. Emma hated to admit it, but she was learning a great deal, and actually was rather enjoying herself. It felt good to burn some of her tightly wound energy in a way that was much less frustrating than hiking through empty jungle with no sign of Henry as reward for the effort.

She supposed a lot of this would be easier learned in actual seawater, but with the threat of mermaids and Lost Ones, that option was just not available. So she did her best to practice while she could, hoping it would make a difference if she had to face them again. Besides, Hook was an excellent teacher, all things considered, and he had a lot of useful information to impart. Emma began to honestly wonder how she'd survived the attack on the night before. Luck and good timing were the only viable answers.

She had just slipped below the surface to practice another stroke when she felt something cold and scaly wrap tightly around her calf. Her eyes flew open under the water and she immediately began thrashing out in a panic against the unknown attacker. She couldn't see anything, but one thought flew to the top of her mind as the grip of the thing tightened on her leg; _how could a mermaid get to us _here_?_

It wasn't possible, but the constricting grip on her leg felt exactly like the rough deadly hands of the night before and she instantly put her new training to work. Thrusting out against the bottom of the pool, she struck against the water where a mermaid's head should be with her heel as she rose. The fact that it never connected with anything solid barely registered as she broke the surface. The only thing she knew was that there was still something cold and menacing gripping her leg and she suddenly reverted to a childish desire to just get the hell out of the water.

Emma gasped and plunged toward the nearest sturdy, life-saving object… and that object just so happened to be a rather stunned Captain Hook.

Flinging herself against him without considering the action or the repercussions of it, she wrapped herself around him and tried desperately to kick the scaly thing off of her leg.

"Oh God what is it, get it off! Something _alive_ is in this water and it's got me, GET _OFF._" She struggled in Hook's arms until he stilled her.

"Swan! Hold still or I'll miss and cut your leg," he ordered, brandishing his hook like a sword and gripping her around her waist with his good hand.

Emma did what she was told, immediately ceasing her movements and stretching her leg up so he could get a better shot at whatever was wrapped around it. The steel of his hook descended with a flash and then her calf was blessedly free of the constricting ring of cold scaly…whatever the hell it was.

Hook cursed as he pulled a long, green ribbon of what looked like tentacles out of the water and quickly tossed it away downstream. They both watched the undulating object drift out of the pool and slither away amongst the rocks and lichens near the opposite bank, finally disappearing as it traveled down toward the ocean.

"What… the hell… was that?" Emma panted, still gripping Hook's shoulders with her fingers so hard they dented his skin.

"That," he sighed, "Was a constrictor vine. They usually grow on trees, but that one must have fallen in upstream and ended up here. Harmless in the water, but still quite frightening if you aren't expecting it, I should think."

"No kidding," was all Emma could manage in reply.

She bent her head and let her cheek fall against his shoulder as she tried to calm the tremors of fear that still shook her.

Hook turned his head and tried to look at her through her curtain of wet hair. "Are you all right?"

Emma nodded shakily. "Yeah, fine. Just…God, for a minute that felt just like…"

She trailed off and Hook grimaced, realizing how much like her attack the day before the scenario must have been for her. He gave her a gentle squeeze and murmured an apology.

"I'm sincerely sorry about that. If I'd known it was here I would have fished it out and disposed of it long before you got here." He shrugged, "But of course, I can't see below the surface, so…"

Emma laughed nervously and shook her head where it still pressed against his shoulder.

"No… it's fine, really. Just scared the crap out of me is all. God, my heart's still racing, give me a minute."

Hook's hand had stilled as the motion of her laughter vibrated against him and he was suddenly very quiet.

Yes, her heart was indeed still racing. He could feel its rhythm pulsing against the bare skin of his chest where she was pushed hard against him. And suddenly he realized just how much of her skin was pressed in contact with his own.

Her legs were wrapped tightly around his hips, pulling him flush against her from neck to torso to… well, nearly to places unmentionable. He could feel the warmth of her body in contrast to the cool waters of the pond, and it set his skin aflame against his _very_ determined will. Her breath ghosted across his neck and it took every ounce of his willpower to suppress a shudder and remain still.

It would take very little convincing for him to give in to the temptation he currently had to pull her closer and deliberately break every rule of their agreement. She was all soft contours and lean muscle and… _Curse him for thinking she felt so perfect pressed against him like this._

Unable to resist, Hook took advantage of her current distraction and lowered his head to brush his lips across her shoulder, inhaling her unique scent before forcing himself to pull away. Something had to change right now, he realized, or he would definitely do something they would both regret.

"Swan," he murmured through gritted teeth, his voice so rough and low it caused her to shiver against her will.

"Yeah?"

"I think the lesson is over."

Emma raised her head and looked around, immediately on guard, trying to identify the threat that caused him to sound so tense.

"What? Why?"

"Because," he fairly growled, his mouth inches from her ear. "If you don't let go of me right now… I'll be breaking numbers one through three of our agreement."

Emma glanced down at him and froze in shock as his eyes blazed into hers, an expression that spoke of wild danger of a different kind than she expected burning in their depths. She didn't move… so he did.

Staring straight into her eyes, Hook let his hand ghost slowly up her spine, barely touching her skin. He felt her shiver and her eyes blinked shut for a moment, her arms tightening around his shoulders compulsively. His lips were mere inches from a vulnerable place at the base of her neck, his quiet breath moving and drying the drops of water that still lingered in beads along her shoulder. He noticed with some small satisfaction that the chill of the drying droplets was causing her to go to gooseflesh under the soft caress of his breath.

He wanted nothing more than to pull her close against him and crush her mouth to his, to let his hands roam and set her skin aflame as she had inadvertently done to his, and…_bloody hell,_ if she didn't wake up and move soon there was going to be a lot more than a few stolen touches to be concerned about, gentleman's agreement or not.

Emma finally moved as he tried to loosen her grip on him and she abruptly noticed that every inch of her was pressed up tight against his chest. She'd been so preoccupied and annoyed with her own irrational fear of a dumb plant that she hadn't fully realized that she was even in his arms. Everything clicked into place and suddenly she was in motion.

"Oh…_Oh God!"_

She forcefully pushed herself away from him, stepping backward a few paces.

"I uh…Wow, ok that is _so _many levels of embarrassing. I'm so sorry."

Hook groaned softly as the soft heat of her skin left him and was harshly replaced by the chill of water as she moved swiftly away, his regret mingling with relief that temptation was finally gone.

"It's fine…no harm done. It was getting rather late anyway."

Emma stood a few feet apart from him, standing in the shallows of the pond where the water line would reach only her waist, exposing the pale skin of her stomach and the lace of her undergarments to his unwillingly roaming eyes. She followed his gaze and immediately blushed crimson, sinking awkwardly down until the water nearly brushed her chin. She made no move to leave the water, shuffling awkwardly in place instead.

Hook observed her body language and reddening cheeks with sudden interest. He had managed to swiftly notice before she had submerged herself that Emma Swan was quite capable of blushing all the way from her hairline to beyond the base of her neck, and he found himself idly wondering just how far south the pretty shade had reached before it stopped.

She had never been so awkward around him before. Except...his memory flashed back to every moment on their journey up the beanstalk in which they had shared a touch, however brief and unintentional, and he instantly recognized the uncomfortable expression of near panic on her face. He'd seen that expression at least twice before, but this was his first time observing the fascinating shade of red she was currently turning. _Interesting…_

Emma stood a moment, blinking up at him and trying to collect herself.

"Right. I'm gonna just…get out…right now."

She turned abruptly and stumbled out of the water, snatching the folded blanket Hook directed her to and drying off quickly. She felt his eyes on her as she scrambled to get dressed, but she didn't take the time to call him on it or move somewhere more secluded. Things were uncomfortable enough and right now all she wanted to do was get her damned clothes on and get the hell out of the clearing.

She finally managed to dress and shrug into her jacket before taking a steadying breath and turning back to face Hook. She was surprised to find him still half-submerged in the water. His eyes were cast to the side, away from her, and she watched him quietly for a minute before breaking the silence.

"Um, thanks. I think I learned a few useful things tonight."

Hook turned his gaze on her, the impact of it taking her breath away and sending another annoying rush of heat to her cheeks. He smiled, and she couldn't tell if it was because he could see the blush or not.

"Yes. Yes you did…" He said, nodding to her and then murmuring so quietly she couldn't hear; "_I believe I did as well…"_

Emma continued to fidget on the bank, not sure if she should wait for him or just leave.

"Well uh…I guess I'm leaving. See you at camp. And don't, for God's sake, say anything about any of this to _anyone_. Because I'll still happily chop off your other hand if David doesn't do it first."

Without waiting for him to reply, she spun on her heel and got the heck out of there, fleeing the clearing without a backward glance.

Killian watched her go, smiling to himself as he contemplated her odd reactions. Not only was Emma Swan a fast learner and certainly a tough lass—even when giving in to the instinct to flee in the face of harmless vines—but he had learned a few other things as well...

Her scent was quite honestly the most intoxicating thing he'd ever experienced, her skin uncommonly soft, and she was absolutely beautiful when she blushed. But there was something else, too. Something that interested him even more than her blush and the feel of her pulse as it had pressed against his chest in the water.

She had lingered.

Instead of pulling away immediately and sending a fist flying at his face, she had hesitated under his deliberately stolen caress, almost as if…as if she'd enjoyed it as much as he had. It was fascinating. _She _was fascinating. And he had to admit, he would be quite content to study the subject of Emma Swan from now on if he could. He just hoped he'd get the chance to do so. After they found her son, after they returned home.

_After…_

He moved his hand along the surface of the water, watching the ripples fan out behind it, remembering the feel of her skin and the sadly awkward way she'd moved underwater as he gave her helpful instructions.

Killian Jones grinned mischievously to himself in the soft glow of the lichen-light as he thought that perhaps he wouldn't even have to wait that long. After all…

"…_She definitely needs a few more swimming lessons…"_

_~Finis_


End file.
